Conduct an interdisciplinary prospective study of adults with aphasia subsequent to cerebrovascular accident to determine which patient characteristics, physiological, anatomical psychological, and linguistic signs are predictive of the degree, rate, and process of recovery from aphasia, and to understand the process by which languages recover following aphasia due to stroke.